Sexualities
This is a list of the sexualities that I have found currently. I did the best I could to give them an accurate defining so I may not be exactly correct but I at least did my best. Ending - Romantic ~ If it ends with romantic, it usually means that they are romantically attracted - Sexual ~ If it ends with sexual, it usually means that they are sexually attracted Sexualities Abrosexual: having an orientation or feelings about it that constantly change and cannot be pinned down for this reason Aceflux: similar to genderflux where the intensity of sexual attraction you feel fluctuates; asexual to demisexual to allosexual and back Aegosexual: feeling attraction or desire only for situations that does not involve oneself; previously known as autochoris- Androsexual: Sexual attraction towards men or those with masculine characteristics. Androgynosexual: Being sexually attracted to both men and women, specifically to those with androgynous appearances. Akoisexual: the feeling of attraction but not wanting it reciprocated or losing it when it is reciprocated; used as an alternative and potentially less problematic form of lithosexual/lithoromantic Aliquasexual: not normally feeling attraction, but feeling it on occassion under specific circumstances Amicussexual: when you’re attracted to people you’re platonically attracted to Amorplatonic: experiencing romantic attraction but only wanting to be in queerplatonic/quasiplatonic relationships Androphilia: an attraction primarily toward men or masculine-inclined people. Antihaemosexuality: a sexual orientation in which one is attracted only to people who are not, at the moment, menstruating. In some extreme cases, antihaemosexuals may only be attracted to people who never menstruate, or who have never menstruated at all. Apothi: being aromantic/asexual and not experiencing any romantic/sexual feelings in any shape or form; aromantic/asexual individuals who are romance/sex repulsed Aromantic: feeling no romantic attraction regardless of gender or situation Aroflux: similar to genderflux where the intensity or romantic attraction you feel fluctuates; aromantic to demiromantic to alloromantic and back Arospike/Acespike: feeling no attraction except in occasional bursts of intense attraction and then plummeting back to no attraction Asexual: feeling no sexual attraction regardless of gender or situation Autosexuality: the feeling of attraction only towards oneself Bellusromantic: having interest in conventionally romantic things yet not desiring a relationship; part of the aro spectrum Bisexual: the feeling of attraction towards two or more genders, generally your own gender and other(s) Borea: having an exception to your usual orientation Burst: having spikes in attraction that fade away after a while Cass: feeling utterly indifferent towards attraction and believing its not important Cease: usually beeing allo- yet occasionally feeling a sudden loss of attraction and then returning to normal Cetero: the feeling of attraction towards nonbinary people; replaces skolio- because “skolio” means bent or broken and implies that nonbinary people must be fixed; this is reserved for trans/nonbinary individuals because cis people were judging nonbinary people based off of presentation alone Culparomantic: feeling romantic and platonic attraction at the same time Cupio: the feeling of having no attraction towards any gender yet still desiring a sexual or romantic relationship Demisexuality: not feeling attraction towards someone until a certain closeness or bond has been formed Desinoromantic: when one does not experience full-on romantic attraction, but experiences “liking” someone instead of loving them romantically, at which point the attraction goes no further Duo: having two or more well defined orientations that you switch between Ficto: only felling a certain type of attraction towards fictional characters Fin: feeling attraction to fem(me) identifying people Fray: only experiencing attraction towards those you are less familiar with; the feeling is lost when they become closer or more familiar; the opposite of demi- GERONTOSEXUALITY: Attraction primarily to elderly people. Grey: the feeling of usually not having any attraction except occasionally depending on the situation; typically paired with asexual and aromantic Gray-A: 1) do not normally experience sexual attraction, but can sometimes. 2) Have sexual attraction but a low sex drive 3) Have sexual attraction and drive but no desire to act upon it. 4) Those who have sexual attraction and drive but only under limited and specific circumstances. Alternative definition: Gray-A: (also spelled “Grey-A”) is a gray area between asexuality and sexuality Gynephilia is an attraction primarily toward women or feminine-inclined people. Gynosexual: Sexual attraction towards women or those with feminine characteristics. Heteroflexible: the feeling of having mostly hetero- attraction yet having an openness for other genders Heterosexual: the feeling of being attracted to a gender other than your own Homosexual: the feeling of being attracted to your own gender Iculasexual: being asexual but open to having sex Intrasexual: a member of a multiple system who is only attracted, romantically or sexually, to other members of the same system. “Intraromantic” is a more commonly-used term, due to the difficulties of two members of the same system engaging in a sexual relationship. Idemromantic: being able to categorize others as having either a platonic or romantic attraction based on outside factors yet feeling no difference in the type of attraction Kalossexual: the desire to have a sexual relationship yet never feeling sexual attraction; part of the ace spectrum Lamvano: feeling no desire to do sexual/romantic things to someone, but wanting to be on the receiving end; opposite of placio- Lesbian: someone who identifies fully or partially as a woman who is attracted to other fully or partially identified women Limno: experiencing attraction towards depictions of attraction (writing or drawings) but not the physical acts Ma: feeling attraction to men MENOSEXUAL: A little-known orientation, menosexuality is attraction primarily or entirely to people who are menstruating. It is the opposite of antihaemosexuality. Min: feeling attraction to masculine identifying people Multisexuality: a sexual orientation wherein one is only attracted to members of multiple systems. In some cases, a multisexual is only attracted to one member of a system; in others, they may be attracted to several members of the same system, to everyone in the same system, or to people from separate systems. One thing all multisexuals have in common, though, is that they only experience romantic or sexual attraction toward members of multiple systems. Neu: feeling attraction towards people who are genderless Nin: feeling attraction towards androgynous identifying people Nocisma: feeling attraction to everyone except cis men because of associated oppression Noma: experiencing attraction to every gender except for self identifying men Novi: feeling complicated attraction or lack thereof in such a way that it is difficult or impossible to fit into one word or term Novo: when one’s orientation changes with gender Nowo: experiencing attraction to every gender except for self identifying women Objectumsexual: Someone who is sexually attracted to inanimate objects. (In this sense, this is not a fetish, for the person sees the object as a partner, not a way to enhance a separate sexual relationship with another person) Omni: the feeling of a lack of preference in gender and may be attracted to all genders equally; similar to pan- Pan: the feeling of attraction towards any gender or all genders; similar to omni- Penulti: feeling attraction towards every gender except your own Platoniromantic: feeling no difference between platonic and romantic attraction Polar: feeling either extreme attraction or intense repulsion Poly: the feeling of attraction towards most or several genders (but not all) Polyamory: the practice, desire, or acceptance of having more than one intimate relationship at a time with the knowledge and consent of everyone involved. Pomosexual (the “pomo” means “postmodern”): a label used to describe those who do not self-identify as gay, straight, or bi, because they feel such labels are unnecessary and outdated. Pre: a placeholder term for someone who doesn’t think they’ve experienced enough attraction to know their orientation Proqua: feeling attracted to feminine people when you yourself are feminine Proquu: feeling attracted to masculine people when you yourself are masculine Queer: This is sometimes used as an umbrella term for those who do not identify as heterosexual. It can also refer to someone who does not fit any specific sexuality. Quoiromantic: from the French word quoi meaning “what”; the feeling of not being able to distinguish romantic from platonic attraction and therefore being unsure if one has experienced it; used to replace wtfromantic because of vulgarity Recip: the feeling of only experiencing attraction once someone else has experienced it towards them first Requies: not feeling attraction when emotionally exhausted Sapiosexuality: a sexual orientation where the primary feature that one finds attractive is intelligence, rather than appearance or body. It commonly goes hand-in-hand with asexual-spectrum orientations. Sans: when there’s no trend line in the attraction one feels, it just does what it does Sensu: an orientation that is based off of sensuality as opposed to romance, sexuality, etc; different from sensual orientation; when romantic or sexual type pleasure is derived from sensual acts or situations Skoliosexual: the feeling of attraction towards nonbinary genders; replaced by cetero- because of problematic wording Specio: feeling attraction towards someone based off of specific traits, not gender Thym: feeling attraction which varies depending on emotional state Volit: feeling attraction that is not directed at anyone in particular Woma: feeling attraction to women Zoosexuality (occasionally called “zoophilia”) :the sexual attraction to non-human animals. Most zoosexuals are only attracted to members of one particular species, or to members of closely-related species; and most zoosexuals are attracted to mammals. Category:List Category:Guide Category:LGBT